In information communication sectors of enterprises, information communication systems (which will hereinafter be simply referred to as systems) are increasingly aggregated at in-office data centers toward strengthening competitive power in costs. Together with the aggregation of the systems, such a case arises that the systems get complicated, and an operation management cost of the systems rises up to a problematic point. For example, in an operation management activity of the systems, procedures and management tools are different on a system-by-system basis in many cases. Accordingly, an operation manager is requested to operate an operation management target system while being aware of this system in the system operation management as the case may be. Further, in a spot where the system is actually managed, the operation manager performs a great amount of visual checks and makes human-determinations for the system operations, and therefore an operation cost cannot be easily reduced. Still further, if a mistake happens in the activity, it is also considered that there arises a problem unable to be reckoned simply in terms of cost such as a loss of a business chance.
Such being the case, automation of the operation management activity is accelerated by introducing operation activity automated software in order to decrease manpower and time related to the operation management activity and to reduce the operation management cost of the systems.